


At the Mercy of my Emotions

by Lancelot_of_the_revolution



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 22:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17088752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lancelot_of_the_revolution/pseuds/Lancelot_of_the_revolution
Summary: Nico Di Angelo is a vampire. He spends his days sleeping and his nights wandering around New York City missing the humanity that he's lost.And then he meets Will Solace, a mortal boy who brings sunlight back into Nico's darkened world.(characters aged up because, frankly, teenaged vampire romances creep me out)





	At the Mercy of my Emotions

“Sunglasses, eh?”

 

Nico kept his face pointed at his untouched drink, “It's a fashion statement.”

 

“It's 11 at night.”

 

Nico huffed in annoyance, “And what does that mean to me?”

 

“Well… “ Nico’s barstool neighbor started drumming his fingers absentmindedly on the counter, “Generally sunglasses are worn to protect your eyes from the sun, and the fact that it is currently… 11:06 at night sort of renders that point moot, doesn't it?”

 

Oh, if only protection from the sun were the goal here. Nico pursed his lips, “I just said it was a fashion statement,” 

 

The other man laughed, “Sure, but it's a pretty stupid fashion statement is all I'm saying.”

 

“What,” Nico said, still not looking up, “What is the goal here? Do you just enjoy making fun of stranger's fashion senses to their faces? Or is this flirting to you? I mean, really, what are you doing?”

 

“It can be,” the man's voice got lower in a way Nico found absolutely ridiculous. This guy was trying way too hard. “flirting, I mean. It can be flirting, if you want it to be.”

 

Nico snorted, “It really can't, is the thing. I mean, you are  _ shit  _ at this.” Nico finally turned to look at the man sitting next to him. 

 

Boy, was that a mistake. 

 

Nico hadn't seen sunlight in so long he forgot what it felt like, but he remembered now. Blond ringlets falling this way and that. Freckles on his cheeks, on his ears, down his neck ( _ don't look at his neck _ ) scattered across his skin like stardust. Eyes that made Nico miss the summer sky. 

 

“Sorry,” the boy gave a half grin, “I don't have a lot of practice,”

 

“That is painfully obvious”

 

“I'm Will, by the way,”

 

“Good for you,” Nico had to leave  _ now.  _ A mortal trying to socialize with him was bad enough, but a mortal that looked like  _ that?  _ Outright dangerous. 

 

Will faltered for a moment, “What's your name?” he looked awkward now, more reserved, like he was waiting for a rejection. 

 

At least he was prepared. 

 

“Listen, Will, I gotta go-”

 

“I can just move, if you want, I don't wanna ruin your night-”

 

Nico gave a short laugh, “Trust me, you did nothing wrong, I just don't want to be out too late.” at least the first half of that sentence was true. 

 

With that, Nico pushed his way out of the bar and onto the sidewalk. He kept his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket, he kept his eyes on the ground, he kept his steps at a measured, decidedly human, speed. No one draws attention in New York City, but you can never be too sure. 

 

Finally, Nico caught sight of his alley. He leapt up the fire escape faster than anyone on the street could have seen, flinging himself up onto the roof. There he sat, feet dangling, overlooking the city streets. 

 

The city made a mockery of daylight, sunshine made of neon signs. But this sunshine couldn't hurt Nico. 

 

Humans bustled below as if it wasn't the middle of the night. Nico watched them. 

 

He watched a group of college students joke and laugh, hooting and hollering and shoving each other around. 

 

He watch a couple walk down the street hand in hand, stopping once for the taller girl to twirl the shorter girl around, her blue dress spreading into a tulip shape. Nico could hear their conversation from his rooftop, lots of giggling and a mention of “happy anniversary”. 

He watched a father duck into the drugstore carrying a sleeping toddler, and return a few minutes with a bag of diapers. 

 

Nico felt a squeezing pain in his chest watching scenes in lives he'd never get to have. In the choice between jealousy and inhumanity, jealousy was the right path. But it hurt. 

 

It hurt to want to be human again. It hurt to know he'd never have lifelong friends the way humans did, to know he'd never let himself fall in love, to know he'd never even have the opportunity to have a family. 

 

Nico stayed, sitting on his favorite rooftop and people watching until the sky started to get lighter. Then, stalling to the very last moment of moonlight, he slipped into his apartment and waited out the day. 


End file.
